The present invention relates generally to a novel series of chemical compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to processes for preparing such compounds in which novel compounds are used as intermediates. More particularly, this invention is primarily concerned with novel 1,4-disubstituted piperazine compounds of the following general formula: ##SPC1##
Wherein at least one of X and Y represents a halogen atom and the other represents a hydrogen or halogen atom, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, which may be the same or different, represent a hydrogen or halogen atom or a lower alkyl or alkoxy group, W represents a carbonyl or lower alkylene group, and m is 1,2 or 3. The invention also contemplates the quaternary ammonium and acid addition salts of these compounds. Representative piperazine compounds encompassed by the foregoing general formula I have been found to be biologically active in that they manifest significant coronary vasodilating properties.